This invention relates to suspension arrangements and particularly to an arrangement wherein a cross-strut with a U-shaped or V-shaped transverse cross-section is mounted between control arms on which the vehicle wheels are mounted. Arrangements of this type, such as disclosed in German Patent Applications Nos. 2,103,399 and 2,425,740 provide an inexpensive suspension configuration expecially for vehicle rear wheels. These suspension arrangements have light weight construction, facilitating rapid movement of the vehicle wheels independent of each other, and may be provided with a cross-strut which is torsion yielding and acts as a stabilizer bar (up to a desired rate of stabilization) without providing a separate stablizer arrangement. A further advantage of the configuration is that only two bearings interconnect the wheel suspension to the vehicle chassis. Further, cornering and lateral deflection forces need not be intercepted by separate elements, since the longitudinal control arms are connected by a cross strut having angular stability, which also acts as a stabilizer bar.
In order to increase the rigidity of the assembly, gussets are usually provided between the cross-strut and the control arms. In the arrangement of German Application No. 2,425,740, the gusset plates are separate laminar plates welded to both the cross-strut and the control arm. Alternately, separate gusset plates in the form of angle brackets may be provided extending between the strut and the control arms. Such brackets may also be formed as integral components of either the cross-strut or the control arms. In the arrangement disclosed in German Application No. 2,103,399 the control arms are widened to form the gusset plate in the vicinity of the cross-strut.
One problem with the arrangement of the prior German applications is the difficulty normally associated with joining any bending-resistant, but torsion-yielding structural member with a rigid member, without resulting in a region of excess stress on the member when torsion and bending stresses are applied. In vehicle suspensions of the type to which this invention relates, the connection between the longitudinal control arms and the cross-strut presents such a problem. In addition to excess stress which will normally arise at the point of discontinuity in rigidity where the cross-strut is connected to the gusset, this region of the suspension is further weakened by the welding process which weakens the metal itself.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a vehicle suspension of the type described wherein areas of high peak stress on the cross-strut are avoided.